cheesy little things
by loudestdork
Summary: drabbles about.. youko and sei.. oh well, next time i'll try other characters..
1. Chapter 1

practically or obviously i got bored.. so.. here.. i made a dabble..

again it's about my faves.. so.. whoala..

disclaimer: MARIA-SAMA ga MITERU is not mine.. :)

* * *

Youko and Sei are staying in the Rose mansion. Sei is lurking around while Youko is reading a book. Sei saw a ring on Youko's ring finger.

"what's that? oh my, Youko , you didn't tell me that you already have a boyfriend! After I announced that I love you—last night—and said that you love me too, then, I kissed you and you kissed me back.. I tell you again that I love you then we had s—ooofff!" Sei stopped when a book flew on her face. She look at Youko –who is now giving her a stern look—whilst rubbing her red face.

"what? Really Youko, you broke my heart" she said whilst putting a hand on her chest and putting up a feign heart.

"baka! You were the one who gave me this. And you knew that we didn't have sex." She said whilst eyeing Sei.

"did i?" Sei asked innocently… while touching her cheeks using her finger.

Youko just shake her head and smile to herself.

* * *

a bit short.. no.. it's really short


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: MARIA-SAMA ga MITERU is not mine.. :)

* * *

it was just an ordinary meeting with the whole yamayurikai and sei was bored. then, an idea flash in her mind.

she silently go to the door.. and gently--jokingly-- open it..

"ROSA GIGANTEA! where do you think you're going?" an angry youko said.

"in your heart!" she said innocently and went back to her seat.. she grinned after seeing: the yamayurikai-- giggling, an annoyed sachiko, and a flushed Rosa Chinensis.

* * *

a bit short.. no.. it's really short


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: MARIA-SAMA ga MITERU is not mine.. :)

* * *

i was sitting on the windowsill when youko went inside.

i act as if i was startled by her presence.. but no, really.

anyway, her exams were over.. so..

"youko?"

"yes?" she said without looking at me.. :(

"uhm.. finished your exams already?"

"yeah."

"good.."

"why?" she asked, finally looking at me..

"so that you could answer me.."

"answer you what?"

"about... you know what!"

"i don't know..."

"i left the note on your notebook!"

"what notebook?" she asked curiously..

"abou--"

i was cut off when Sachiko entered the room.

"Sei-sama, i don't know with you.. but sorry... i don't want to go out with you!"

"what?!"

"you left a note on my notebook?"

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"

i was never been so shock with my life...save for this event..

and when i look at my precious red rose.. she just stare at me with a smirk on her face.. as if saying..

_'oh-so-that's-the-note...'_


	4. Chapter 4

youko was doing something.. and don't want to be disturbed by anyone..

as in ANYONE..

not until.. someone walked on the door...

"YOOOOOUUUUKKKKKOOOOOOWWWWWW" sei sang jovially

youko didn't mind..

"heyyyy... youko..." Sei said, still disturbing youko. but as usual... youko didn't mind at all... poor sei..

"youko! youko! youko! youko! youko!" sei whined... youko got fed up.. and looked at sei angrily

"what?! what do you want?" she said

"YOU!" sei shouted.

and youko imediately turn around and hide her face--her burning face.

and that made sei grin..

'_heh.. i'm still the only one that could distract her...'_ and her grin grew wider from ear to ear...


	5. Chapter 5

**(Youko's POV)**

"Youko!", Sei called.

"what?"

"you've been to Philippines, right?", she asked all of a sudden.

"well, yeah? Why you ask?", I asked, a little confuse....

"uhm, did you learned some words there?"

"well, a little..", now I'm really confuse.

"uhm.. do you know what's the translation of I love you in their language.."

"as far as I could remember..", I think...

"what?!", '_oh.. she's not that demanding huh'_

"uhm.. mahal kita.." I said.

"oh.. I love you too, Youko!" she said jovially... _'yay! Where did that come from?'_

I just shake my head with that.. I guess.. I'm face is burning..


	6. Chapter 6

**ALERT:** not cheesy.. not even a bit.. [i guess]

i ruined my own title.. :)

* * *

Youko is mad, beyond mad actually.. and it's only because of one person.

SEI.

Youko couldn't understand the why's and the how's of Sei.

Sei had been so possessive. yes, she knows that Sei is possessive but what she can't understand is that she stopped being the 'Sei' Youko knows for so long.

and what hurts the most is that, sei even accused her of cheating! c'mon? just because she got home later than the usual? just so pathetic.

and now, she's getting all her things in their apartment.

it hurts to leave her... but she needs to.

"youko.. please.. stop now."

she didn't answer. instead, she just continue what she's been doing.

"i love you..."

"i love you too..." she said in a meek voice... she said it without even thinking.

"hmmmn.. i heard it." sei said jovially. sei then walk towards youko and grab her hand.

"now, now.. stop it. return the things you get." she said whilst returning the things youko had been holding.

"let go" youko said sternly but weakly..

"no.. you'll stay here.." she paused just to turn youko around. "i'm sorry, ok?" she said whilst nuzzling youko's neck.

much to youko's dismay.. she felt something that she doesn't want to feel. arousal. but she didn't give in though.

"sei.. please, just let go."

"youko..."

"no Sei! you'll stop this now."

"youko what's wrong?" she asked.

"what's wrong? you're asking me? well aside from accusing me of something i didn't do.. you've gotten more possessive. you're not even the Sei i knew."

youko turn to leave, but Sei grabbed her wrist and pull her closer..

"youko... i'm sorry.. i didn't mean to accuse you.. it's just that..."

"what? you're just? jealous? of what? hell sei! you perfectly know that you're the only one i love.. i never thought you'll think of me that way.."

"youko.. i'm sorry.."

"no sei.. we need to think about things first.. and maybe.. it could clear our minds.."

and with that, youko left the apartment.

* * *

sorry for the long and sad scene.. just that.. it's the only thing in my mind.. hopefully soon.. i'll write some mushy scenes.. :)

thanks for reading.. takecare everyone..


	7. Chapter 7

here.. i made another one.. something sweet i guess..

hope you enjoy it.. :))

[this one is for you honulicious.. :)]

* * *

her phone rings.

"hello?" no one answered. so she put the receiver down.

it rang again, yet for the second time no one answered.

the cycle kept on circling.

she got fed up...

"look, whoever you are... please stop bothering me.. I'm too busy for your pranks!" she said then put down her phone in an irate manner.

her phone rings again.

"wh-" she was cut in her mid-sentence when...

"Youko, i'm sorry.. *sniff* i didn't mean to bother you.. *sniff* i'm really sorry.." said by the other line.

"Sei?" she paused. "oh dear.. i'm sorry.. you could have talk.. you know i'll talk to you." Youko said in a affectionate voice,

"but.. *sniff* you're busy.. and.. and.. i don't want to bother you. i just want to hear your voice."

"then why are you crying?"

"I just missed you so much..."

"I miss you too Sei.. you know that.."

"I want to see you soon…"

"same here."

"I mean soon."

"huh?" Youko got puzzled.

"look outside." She then looked at the window.

A lady is standing in front of her apartment—in Cambridge—holding her phone on her left hand and a placard on her right hand saying:

**"I miss you and I love you.. happy anniversary, my heart"**

"oh you little prankster.. come up here!" Youko commands and Sei happily comply..


	8. Chapter 8

youko and sei are in the cafeteria with some friends..

"uhm.. i'm going to get something on my car.." sei announced. "c'mon youko let's go!"

"why it includes me?"

sei just look at youko, then points out something..

the others looked at the cardboard on the wall..

it says:

**'please don't leave your valuables unattended..'**

* * *

you know what i mean!

hehe.. :))

i'm sorry for the readers of "rollercoaster ride" hmmn.. yeah know.. writer's block thing.. and school is getting worst because of the new system..


	9. Chapter 9

_'so i'm Yours and you're mine now..' sei said whilst wrapping her arms around youko._

it happened weeks ago. when youko received a note. it was inserted in her notebook..

the writing was familiar but the message was surreal.

what was written in that note was something that surprised youko.

she never thought that she'll ever receive something like that.

it's an invitation from sei.

a dinner.

a dinner for just the both of them.

a dinner in a exclusive restaurant.

a formal dinner with the wacky blond.

youko kept on thinking if it's a joke or some pranks from the blond.

but youko knew better. sei won't do something like that.

she then arrived at the Rose Mansion still thinking about that something surreal and did not notice that the person she's thinking was sneaking up on her.

she felt that someone had hug her from behind. she would have jerk but good thing she's in deep thoughts.

"so.. what's your decision? is it a yes or a no?" sei asked seductively in youko's ears.

youko immediately remove the hands that were snaked on her waist and look at sei.

sei looked disappointed at youko's actions but then, the Cheshire cat made some disappearing acts again.

"so youko.. don't just stare me like that. so what now? yes or no?"

youko couldn't believe it. it's true.

she could have looked like high school girl staring at her crush. but she pushed those thoughts away.

she became the rigid youko everyone knows.

"who are you and what did you do to my friend."

sei laughed.. there is a hint of mischief in her eyes.

she grab youko's shoulder and stare at youko's eyes.

"ara! you forgot my name.. hmmn.. call me yours and i'll just call you mine.. okay?"

youko stared at sei dumbfounded.

"oh youko.." sei said. then kissed youko fully on the lips. and when she stopped.

"what was that all about?"

"you're so slow sometimes youko.."

"huh?"

"well.. i'm yours and your mine. i love you mine!"

* * *

haha.. :) hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
